Ali Morrisane/dialogue
*'Ali Morrisane:' Hello Player. How's the adventuring going? *Hi, Ali. Not bad. How are you? **'Player:' Hi Ali. Not bad. How are you? **'Ali Morrisane:' Still selling. **I would like to have a look at your selection of blackjacks. **I would like to have a look at your selection of clothes.' **I would like to have a look at your selection of runes. ***'Player:' I think I'll have to go at opening a small casket of runes. ***Force box ****Buy all the runes for 400Price increases as you buy runes.. ****'Ali Morrisane:' As always it's a pleasure doing business with you. ****'Player:' Likewise. ****Find out what the runes are. ****Pick lock. *****Buy all the runes for 811 ' ******'Ali Morrisane:' As always it's a pleasure doing business with you. ******'Player:' Likewise. ****Examine lock.' ***Try to open a large casket of runes. ****'Player:' I'm feeling lucky, let's have a look at opening one of those large caskets. ****Force box. *****'Player:' Hmmm... This lock looks like it may be impossible to prise open. ****Pick lock.' *****'Player:' Hmmm... This lock looks like it may be impossible to pick open. ****Examine lock. ***Buy elemental runes. ***Buy other runes. ***On second thoughts I don't really need any runes. ****'Player:' On second thoughts I don't really need any runes. **I would like to have a look at your general stock. Opens general store **I hear you're planning to expand your business here... ***'Player:' I hear you're planning to expand your business here... ***'Ali Morrisane:' Of course, my friend. Any good salesman ought to take the opportunities that present themselves. ***'Player:' But your men are threatening the other shopkeepers! ***'Ali Morrisane:' That is regrettable, I'm afraid. ***'Player:' And the gnomes don't sound very happy about your magic carpet business. ***'Ali Morrisane:' A good businessman looks for all the opportunities he can. ***What will you do about the gnomes? ****'Player:' What will you do about the gnomes? ****'Ali Morrisane:' They can continue running their gliders into trees, and I'll keep my business going. Sooner or later, it'll all work out in my favour. ****'Player:' I suppose so... ****'Ali Morrisane:' Anyway, before you go, have a look at my wares. ***Aren't you going to do anything about your men?' ****'Player:' Aren't you going to do anything about your men? ****'Ali Morrisane:' Well, these associates of my nephew can be somewhat... overenthusiastic. I'm sure they'll settle down soon. ****But they're threatening to hurt the shopkeepers if they don't cooperate! *****'Player:' But they're threatening to hurt the shopkeepers if they don't cooperate! *****'Ali Morrisane:' Well, there's a simple solution there, don't you agree? *****'Player:' Are you planning to take over all of Al Kharid's shops? *****'Ali Morrisane:' It's a step in the right direction. Now, would you like to have a look at my wares? *****No, I'm really too busy.' ******'Player:' No, I'm really too busy. *****Okay. Opens general store ****Well, good luck with your business.' *****'Player:' Well, good luck with your business. *****'Ali Morrisane:' Before you go, have a look at my wares. *****No, I'm really too busy. ******'Player:' No, I'm really too busy. *****Okay *I have some questions about a tomb. **'Player:' I have some questions about a tomb. **'Ali Morrisane:' What exactly is it you need to know, then? **'Player:' I've just come to say that I solved the problem of the mummy, so all has ended well. **'Ali Morrisane:''' Bah, where's the profit for me in all this! Get out of my sight, you gloater. Notes